The Walk
by Van the Key of Lain
Summary: Stella (Mystery Girl 'S') had always been a sucker for Romantic Tragedies. So it was both easy and painful for her to see her would be girlfriend had fallen in love with someone else, without even comprehending she had. (Stella/Pearl), (Pearl/Greg)


I am using the name Stella for Mystery Girl. First part is Stella's narrative. Second Part is a duel Narrative between Pearl and Greg.

Welcome to my first, but hopefully not last Steven Universe fanfiction! I do hope some of you out there enjoy this. I might even do some continuation stories if I feel the need.

The Walk

* * *

Stella's eyes scanned the back of the CD she held in her hand. Nothing particularly interesting was catching her eye with this one, so she moved along to the next in the pile. The same could be said for the next two disks. The tall woman paused a moment, glancing up in the direction her companion had wondered off to.

The lithe figure of the Crystal Gem warrior was currently examining some small glass trinkets a table or so away. Stella glanced back down, glossing over the next CD in her pile before looking back up and noticing the other woman had already moved away to the next section. Broad shoulders hunched as Stella chuckled to herself.

Pearl was very much a hummingbird in a shoe box. Stella had told her so. Pearl had been quite flustered by the comment and Stella could only laugh at the deep shade of cyan Pearl had turned. Yet the comparison was not far off.

Regardless of where they went, Pearl was never in the same spot for very long; often darting off to the next area or section or store. Today it was an old thrift store, the time before it had been the downtown zoo; before that it had been at the mall.

Only two things ever caused Pearl to linger in any given place.

Stella looked up from her CDs to find Pearl doing just that. She was over by some toys, and holding what looked like some kind of plush lion, scrutinizing it thoroughly, but no doubt with the intent of buying it if it passed her meticulous inspection. Yet there was also a look of softness, warmth and love in her intense inspection.

Pearl was thinking about Steven. It was obvious. Stella had been around Pearl long enough now to know quite a bit about the Gem, her fellow Gems, Steven, and so much more. It had been quite a bit to absorb, but none the less exciting or entertaining. The stories alone where some of the coolest things she'd ever heard.

Yet the look Pearl got whenever she spoke about the young boy Steven was different from the times she told stories of war, glory, and her former life. That look. The one she sported now.

The look of a Mother.

Stella had mentioned it a couple of times. Pearl had always blushed, causally waving it off saying she wasn't the only one raising Steven, and he, in a sense really had more family than most. Stella had conceded then, but didn't really believe Pearl. That look gave away the truth of the emotions in Gem's heart.

That look… and one other.

They were almost identical. Almost. There was just enough of a difference that Stella could tell, could see it. This look was fleeting, and never lingered like the other, because this look always came in short sentences. A causal mention. A long paragraph. A hum or tune. A lyric.

Always when Pearl brought up Steven's dad, Greg.

Which she did on several occasions. Stella had noticed. She was certain Pearl had not. To anyone else, it would be no different than making a comment about how a friend had mentioned 'X', or said friend had explained 'Y', or how that person liked 'Z' so she'd maybe try 'Z' herself. Yet the Pinkette could tell there was indeed a difference. _That look._

Stella had always been a sucker for Romantic Tragedies. So it was both easy and painful for her to see her would be girlfriend had fallen in love with someone else, without even comprehending she had.

Probably why 'that look' was fleeting. Probably why the Gem was still happily continuing to go out with her while being so unaware. Probably why she'd been feeling a little less close to the gem woman as of late. Probably…

She glanced down at the next CD. It was pretty old, but still looked fairly new. The guy on the cover wasn't half bad looking. Flipping it over, she noticed there weren't too many songs, but a couple caught her interest.

"Find anything you liked?" A voice sounded next to her, and Stella looked up to see Pearl standing there; arms crossed and holding the plush lion from before.

"Violence using Vehicles, though I doubt that's what the song's about." Stella grinned as she held up the CD.

Pearl starred, and physically blinked. Stella had only seen her do that twice. A second later, Pearl burst out laughing, small tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"Oh my Stars, I haven't seen that in ages!" Pearl tried to stifle her laughing.

"You've heard of this guy? He looks Independent. There's no Studio."

"He didn't have one." Pearl wipe her eye and calmed down. "That's Steven's father. I told you Greg use to be a musician."

Stella looked back at the CD, and gave it a longer glance. What were the odds?

"This guy? He looks like a kid." He certainly looked fairly young, like early twenties.

"It has been a while."

"Is that for Steven?" Stella pointed to the plush lion.

"Oh, yes! I think he'll love this. It's gotten washed so many times, the red dye has faded to look pink, so it's prefect."

"Doesn't he have an actual lion, though?"

"Well, yes, but this little guy won't smother him in his sleep." Pearl chuckled to herself.

"I'll give this a shot." Stella waved the CD in her hand. "Hope your friend is as good as you've claimed he is."

Pearl blushed lightly.

"I… well, I use to be a lot harsher of a critic on him before, but I do remember it being a good one. Rose certainly loved it."

Stella nodded, and they proceeded to make their purchases. As they made their way out of the store, the taller woman couldn't help but get caught back up in her former internal musings.

For an instant 'that look' had appeared, and even though Stella knew of who Rose was and of her exploits, the subject had still been primarily about Greg's musical talents.

For the time being Stella pushed it aside. There was still a large part of the day left, and she wanted to enjoy the rest of it with her company.

x

The sun was dipping below the horizon by the time Stella reached the parking garage where she'd met up with Pearl earlier in the day.

"Really now, there was no need for that man to have been so… uncouth."

"Unfortunately, a lot of guys are just like that. It's a human thing." Stella gave a small shrug.

"Well, as you know, my experience with interacting with humans is… very limited. I guess I've just never seen that kind of behavior before. It was unsettling."

"Sounds like the people you have been around are pretty nice. Beach City, right?"

"Oh, yes… the one's I've met are nice. Some are… interesting. Steven's friend Connie is of course a delight to have around; and she's making excellent progress everyday with her training." Pearl beamed.

Stella grinned. The Gem did love showing off all she was capable of, but it never felt like she was doing so for the sake of being better than everyone. It felt more like she was seeking approval.

From whom or for what, Stella wasn't sure. Though she was certain it had to do with her being an intergalactic species from another world.

"But what I don't get…" Stella paused.

Pearl looked at her quizzically, but with a small hint of amusement.

The taller woman thought about her words carefully, and where she was going to push this conversation. Flat out telling the lithe Gem the thoughts she had could result in coming across as accusatory.

Stella tilted her head, eyes glancing away from her companion. She instead took to looking at the rows of cars parked in the garage, eyes bouncing from car to car.

Did she even want to point it out? Did she really want to give up the chance of a possible real relationship with this Gem Warrior? If her assumptions were actually right, but nothing ever came from them… then why bother to bring it up in the first place? It would just be unnecessary drama.

But what if something _did_ happen? What if things came to light later? Would that change the state of play? Furthermore, could she even attempting the next step knowing, or at last feeling, what she felt right now?

So… weigh the options. Which would hurt less? Which is the right thing to do?

Stella's eyes stopped on a car unlike the others surrounding it. The Dondai Supremo Pearl had driven out here. It was a pretty old, but rare model. It was one of those really classic cars that had its hay-day fame much like the DeLorean did back in the eighties. The license plate read 'UNIVRS2′.

Stella sighed internally, and Pearl seemed to notice a shift in her demeanor. Pearl took a step closer to Stella and before she could ask her what was wrong, Stella interjected.

"If you've known Greg all this time, why didn't you just ask him about Human related concepts and ideas. I mean, seems like that would have been the most logical thing to do if you knew you were going to be co-exsiting with us as a species."

Pearl faltered just a tad. It was probably the most unexpected question Stella had asked her before, as well as one of the most profound.

"I… ah…" Pearl righted herself and make a noise like she was clearing her throat.

"You are correct. That would have been the most logical thing to do…" She blushed then and looked down. Shame marring her face.

"But at the time I was petty, and hurt, and I thought I could just do it all on my own. I didn't _want_ his help, even if I could have used it. Even if it would have been less of a … headache on myself."

The pearl closed her eye.

"I was so foolish."

The hurt was palpable and Stella knew her answer.

"So am I ever going to meet this guy?" She spoke, leaning against her bike.

In the two months they'd been going out, Pearl had yet once to have her come over to the Beach House she lived in. She'd only met Steven and Amethyst once by fluke coincidence, and she'd only seen a picture of Garnet. It was as if Pearl was keeping her away from her home life. She'd never said it out loud, but it was beginning to feel that way.

Pearl stiffened visibly. There was a look of anxiety on her face now. Stella knew she didn't exactly have a beating heart, but even now Pearl looked like she could be having a heart attack.

"No!" She almost shouted it. Almost.

"Why?" The taller woman rose an eyebrow in question. Her expression was unreadable, and Pearl fidgeted. So wait, did she actually know her feelings? Was she actually trying to fight against it?

"Because. Because you can't!"

"Why, Pearl?" It was a calm tone, with the barest of a command. She wasn't mad, but if Pearl actually was trying to hide her real feelings, then Stella wanted to get it out of her.

"Why is it such a big deal? What's one person-"

"Why, Pearl? What aren't you telling me?" 'Just tell me! I won't be upset. Just tell me please. It's okay, you can-'

"He'll steal you away from me, and I'll be left with nothing!"

Silence.

Stella felt her mouth part, and her eyes couldn't convey her shock any more than they did. This… was not what she'd expected at all. And it looked like Pearl didn't either.

The Gem stood there, looking like she'd just realized she committed murder. She looked sick, and scared, and on the verge of crying. Shame. Regret.

"Oh Pearl…" A sad sigh broke its way past Stella's lips, and it seemed to penetrate Pearl's inner thoughts as well.

Her head snapped up towards the voice.

Stella gave her a soft, sad smile. Pearl frowned a little.

Stella shook her head and closed her eyes. A short deep sigh slipped past her lips again.

"Pearl…He's not going to steal _me_ away from _you_." She said quietly as she leaned down; just enough to place a chaste kiss on the gemstone adorned by the other, before pulling away.

"He's already stolen _you_ from me."

x

The past forty five minutes had been a blur to Pearl. She didn't remember going into the parking garage where the Dondai was parked. She didn't remember the drive back home, nor parking said car at the car wash.

She could only remember Stella telling her to do some…'soul searching', talk to Greg, and to give her a call once she'd come up with an answer. An answer to what though? Pearl didn't understand what the other woman was insinuating. What did Greg have to do with any of this? What did Stella mean when she said Greg had _stolen her from Stella_?

It made absolutely no sense at all!

Things had been going wonderfully, hadn't they? All the outings, where Pearl had been exposing herself to new things; some with success, some… not to much. All the playful banter they shared, the stories she told the other woman; in great detail and with earnest passion. The Crystal Gem had once paused, mid story, to confirm that her tales and her rantings weren't causing her company to be bored or disinterested. Stella had told her she was fine; that her stories were fun and exciting…

So then why… what was wrong? Did she mess up somehow? Sure, she was still learning a lot about human idiosyncrasies, but surely she hadn't done something too upsetting…had she?

The world around her started to anchor her back to reality when she started hearing the faint sound of music. The sand beneath her feet came into focus, and Pearl lifted her head up to find she was already on the beach, just a short distance away from the house, and…

Greg noticed movement out of the corner of his eye, and turned towards the figure slowly approaching. He'd stopped playing his guitar and carefully set down the instrument on the van's floorboard.

"Oh, hey Pearl. You're back pretty early. Steven's in bed, but I'll bet you'd still be-"

Greg paused, noticing Pearl hadn't moved since she stopped some few feet away from him. She was hiding her face as well, which was starting to make him think something was wrong. Had something happened?

"Pearl? You..okay?"

"…Why?" It was faint, soft… and Greg had almost missed it.

"Pearl?" His own voice dropped into a softer, worried tone. He began to reach out, intending to try and give her some form of comfort.

"WHY!?" Her hand shot out and grabbed his wrist then, and her voice had picked up into a near scream.

Greg's eyes widened at her sudden outburst. He stepped back a bit, but was held in place by Pearl. Her grip on his wrist was starting to hurt.

"WHY DOES IT ALWAYS COME BACK TO YOU!?"

Greg swallowed. What the hell had happened?!

"I use to AVOID you! I use to try and keep you at arms length! I thought, back then, that was the best way to deal with my feelings and the pain. But that didn't work! It just kept getting worse! You never left! You stayed! And all I did was get more bitter and more resentful!"

The tears had already escaped, and she didn't care. She just… she just didn't understand… _anything_ anymore.

"But then everything changed when Steven.." Pearl choked. "He made me realize how stupid I had been… how terrible I'd become. So I decided to be better. To be civil… to bury a hatchet you didn't even know you left behind!"

Her grip tightened again and Greg winced.

"I kept telling myself this was better, and Steven needed you in his life. It didn't mean I had to interact with you all the time… just when it was necessary. I was still hurt. I was still petty. But the resentment was gone."

Pearl let go of his wrist, finally. Greg didn't pull away immediately.

"Steven's done everything… everything he's could to make me happy… and I use to think that was fine, and I was happy…. but then I'd regress, and … and I was so terrible to him…and yet he still…"

Pearl's fists clenched. Her shoulders were shaking, and Greg just waited for her to either break down, or lash out. Either way, he braced himself.

"Now things have been even better…. I thought I was _finally_ … _moving_.. _on_! Only to have … only to have it ripped away from me… again." She hunched down.

Greg took a chance and leaned forward.

"What happened?" He asked apprehensively.

"YOU! YOU HAPPENED! AGAIN!" Pearl had launched at him this time, and being unprepared for it, Greg had toppled backwards; with Pearl in tow. He didn't exactly land flat on his back, nor did Pearl end up on top of him directly, but their positions were compromised enough that she was still pinning him down somewhat; a point Pearl didn't seem to register nor care about.

"Pearl! What could I have possibly done!? I haven't even met-"

"IT'S NEVER ENOUGH TO KEEP YOU AWAY. IT'S NEVER ENOUGH TO KEEP YOU CLOSE! IT'S ALWAYS GIVE AND TAKE WITH YOU! I WANT TO HATE YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE TAKEN, BUT I CAN'T BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU GAVE ME!"

"WHAT?!"

Pearl broke, and slumped against him. Her forehead against his shoulder and her face against his arm. Yet when she spoke, it was as clear as could be.

"You gave me Steven."

It was soft, quite…gentle.

Greg relaxed a bit. He was certain the anger in her had been expelled now at this point. Steven had a way of doing that to people; even without having to physically be there. Greg knew Pearl had come to adore Steven, had come to cherish his son as -

" -as if he was my own. I… I love him so much. I love _him_."

Greg knew exactly what she was saying without Pearl needing to say it out loud.

A fist clenched at his shirt, but it was weak in comparison to before.

"Stella… she thinks… I'm in love with you."

Greg froze in place. Did his heart just stop? Did she just..really say that?

"She told me… she could see it. When I spoke about you. The way I looked, or the way I acted."

Greg could feel his face burning as Pearl's words seem to come out so casually. He was thankful she wasn't looking at him. He had to struggle to keep his breathing even.

"I'd… I said something terrible, again… and she turned it back on me. She said that you'd stolen me away from her…." Pearl gave a quip laugh.

"Silly, right?"

Only silence met her, and Pearl's relaxed posture began to tense up.

"Right?"

Silence again met her, but this time, it was followed by Greg suddenly wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace. Not enough to be uncomfortable, but enough it surprised her.

"It's not silly."

Pearl's eyes widened slightly.

"You've.. you've sorta done the same to me. I'm not sure when, but… you sorta stole my heart."

It was quite… honest… hesitant.

Pearl's eyes shimmered, and the tears slipped down her face quietly. The stars were the only thing she could stare at now, both due to her position and because she could not look him in the face.

Greg couldn't look away from the rock face of the cliff looming before the shore. He'd never intended to tell Pearl about his feelings. He was honest when he'd said he wasn't sure when it had happened; and he was sure it was even before they'd taken Steven to Empire City.

That night had just solidified everything he'd thought and felt.

But his own feelings had no bearing on how Pearl felt, and he'd been certain the petite Gem Warrior would never consider him more than a friend. The new found friendship between them meant the world to him. He'd had no intentions of doing anything to jeopardize it.

Yet now…

"If I've really…" Greg swallowed. No. Wait.

"Have I really… taken away your opportunity to-"

"I don't know." Pearl cut him off.

Why was it so hard to think. Why was her face on fire. Why did her anxiety flare out of no where? Just because he told her-

"Pearl…I-"

"Don't say it." Her fist was still clenching his shirt, yet her grip tightened and she tugged at the fabric.

"Pearl-"

"Please, don't-"

"I'm in love with you."

Pearl's head dropped further on his shoulder, clenching her teeth and willing away the sob that so desperately wanted to escape. She didn't deserve this gentle person telling her his hearts most guarded secret. She'd been more than terrible to him. She hated herself for how she'd acted just earlier; as if everything up until now had been one big farce.

"Why?" Pearl whispered shakily.

"… I moved on."

Pearl opened her eyes, but didn't move.

"I just… didn't move _away_. I don't think I could if I tried."

For a moment, another silence stretched between them.

"How could I not know my own feelings?" Pearl stammered quietly, and again the silence hung for a moment.

"How do you feel about Stella?"

Pearl shifted from her position leaning up enough, not to break the embrace she was held in, but enough to finally look Greg in the eyes. She hadn't expected that question. She thought a moment before answering.

Greg watched Pearl's face as she contemplated his question. A small blush formed and she looked in the eyes as she spoke.

"I find her strong, and caring. A little adventurous, which isn't really anything bad. She's fun to be around and to talk to, and it's exciting and new. It's hard to get use to but I'm trying to push myself because she makes me what to be a new person." It was raw and honest, and there was a bit of wonderment in her eyes.

Greg watched her face as she'd spoken, and he could see the Gem had some very real feelings for this woman. It was almost enough for him to acquiesce right then and there… but… if this was suppose to be them talking this all out, and being honest..then…

"And how do you feel about….me?" He said it so quietly, almost as if he was ashamed of asking it. It was hard to let go completely of insecurities you've held for over twenty years.

Pearl turned to face him again. She could hear the sadness in his voice, as if he was expecting her to say all the negatives in the world about him. However, that was no longer within her. Things had indeed changed between them.

Greg looked back at Pearl once she'd faced him again, and felt his face warm a bit when he saw her looking at him with a blush adoring her features as well.

"You are kind, and gentle. You've done… so much for all of us that I think we've taken for granted. You do everything in your power to make sure Steven has everything he needs…" Pearl closed her eyes, a warm smile playing on her lips as she continued.

"When I see you with Steven, I sometimes see the old you. He's your whole universe, and yet you're okay with being just the stars in his. You want him to think so highly of you so you're always trying so hard; without realizing he loves you so very much already. I see you like that and I just want to be a part-"

The hand on her cheek was warm, and wasn't entirely the reason she'd halted her words. It was as if she's just discovered something about herself and the sudden realization jarred her into awareness. Her eyes shot open.

And the first thing she saw was Greg looking back at her; eyes misted over and the telltale sign of tears he'd been shedding. Pearl wanted to say something, to offer comfort or an apology, but she couldn't form the words.

And then he leaned in close, and her face was suddenly very warm. And then he stopped, and she looked at him in question. A little closer still, and she found herself placing her hand on his. He stopped again, merely an inch between them, and rested his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry, I… I just…" Greg stammered, and she could see in his eyes and hear in his voice the hesitation, the doubt, the-

"Oh, honestly.." She huffed quietly. Elements both chastising and amusement in her voice; cutting him off in both her words, and with small movement, her lips to his own.

For a few seconds it was awkward. It was naive and shy. Pent up tension was only now easing out of both of them. For a few seconds it different. It was unsure and unusual. The tension was gone and both were relaxed.

Now it was less awkward, and just a little more daring. Pearl move her hand away from his and let herself act on instinct; moving along his arm, up to his shoulder and eventually her arms found themselves wrapping behind his neck. Greg had since moved his hand from her cheek to behind her head; slightly entangled in the short locks of tender pink. His other hand moved to the small of her back, and he pulled her into him just a little more.

Now it was inviting, with an added passion. Pearl was not unfamiliar with what came next, nor was she disappointed. He tasted like cherries and vanilla; which, she noted, was much more pleasant than the taste of coffee and metal. Her mind didn't wander too astray though as Greg pushed deeper into the kiss, and Pearl could not prevent the soft moan that emanated from the back of her throat.

The kiss broke, but not quite the effect it had. Pearl still had her eyes closed as she felt the hand in her hair tilt her head slightly; felt the other moving up and down her back in a light massaging manner, and felt the soft, gentle kisses against the corner of her lips, her cheek, her jaw, against her neck, the nape of her neck. A sudden bite.

"Greg!" Pearl gasped in shock and her eyes shot open.

Her sudden shout had broken Greg out of the haze he'd been under, and realizing how much further he'd dared to venture, caused him to lurch back away from the Gem; his face fearful. He hadn't meant to go that far. It was suppose to have been just a kiss.

Pearl caught his gaze and noted his flushed face and somewhat terrified look. She took the moment of being release from his embrace to stand. She held out both her hands, motioning for him to get up with her. He took her hands after a pause, and she pulled him up off the sand.

"I-" Greg began, but Pearl stopped him with a finger to his lips.

"Wait a moment." She gave him a reassuring smile.

Turning slightly towards Greg's van, she noticed the record player was already set out and hooked up to play. She moved towards is and careful set the record to play. Much to her delight, the song was soft, and slow.. a smooth jazzy tone.

Pearl walked back over to Greg, who was now a bit less worried about his faux pa and a little more curious as to why she decided to play his George Michael's Album. His heart was still racing, and his face was still a bit warm, but Pearl quietly offering her hand out to dance sent a shiver down his spine.

Greg smiled and took her hand, lacing her fingers with his after a moment. Pearl pulled close, as they took small, slow steps. This time was a little less awkward. This time she let him take the lead. She rested her head against his.

"I'm sorry for scaring you. I was just shocked."

"I didn't mean for that to happen. I just.. I just got caught up."

"Well, you humans do tend to get overly excitable." Pearl teased. She didn't know why but she was in a playful mood.

"Oh, and like you don't, Ms Dramatic?"

Pearl pulled back and looked at Greg in awe. The smirk he had, and the glint in his eyes… she hadn't seen him like this in over twenty years.

"Be that as it may, _Mr Universe_ …there's still a lot you don't know about me."

"Yeah, well, I do know _one_ thing…"

"Oh?" Pearl quipped, false skepticism in her voice.

"That _you're_ super into me."

At that, Greg picked up the petite Gem and spun her around with him; both laughing at the others antics. A few spins and they slowed. Greg set Pearl down gentle, and rested his forehead against hers. He quieted a moment before speaking softly.

"Do you….Would you really want to do this? With me? What about Stella? I know you care for her."

Pearl closed her eyes and smiled.

"I think she already knew this was going to happen. She saw how I felt before even I did. Yes, I do still care about her. I would still like her to be in my life….but…"

Pearl opened her eyes, looking into Greg's own.

"I want to be a part of your universe."

His eyes misted over a moment, and couldn't resist the urge to pick her up; spinning in circles yet again, laughing like before. Neither having a care in the world asides from one another in that moment. Neither noticing the audience that watched from afar.

Said audience was out on the balcony of the beach house, one half bouncing on her feet while holding the railing; the other leaning against the wall next to the porch door.

"Pearl and Greg? Seriously!? They'll drive each other nuts in two days. It'll never work."

"It'll work." Garnet said smoothly. There was the smallest of smiles on her lips.

Amethyst gave garnet a look of surprise, before it once again turned mischievous.

"Should we tell Steven? He's gonna freak out!"

"No."

"Aww, man, you're no fun."

"I'm always fun. Now, come on. Let's leave them be. Steven will find out soon enough."

"Kaaay."

The two Gems went back inside the house; having only come out when they'd heard the first fits of laughing from outside. For now the only thing they could do was to wait and see what tomorrow would bring. Garnet's smile grew just a little more.

* * *

End


End file.
